callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood and Iron/Transcript
Cutscene Reznov: We have lost many brave men, but their sacrifice is not in vain. Our tanks now form a line of steel so powerful that all German resistance will be crushed beneath its mighty treads. Today - We will watch as Seelow falls. Along with all those foolish enough to stand in our way. & Iron' 16, 1945 Heights, Germany Petrenko Shock Army The player takes control of Private Dimitri Petrenko, driving a T-34 tank with Reznov in Seelow Heights, Germany. Commissar: Brave comrades of the 3rd Shock Army. Today we lay waste to the German line! Push forward to the train station! Reznov: Dimitri, ready the flamethrower. The player fires the flamethrower. Reznov: Good. Now, take a closer look at those rats on the horizon! They will be the first to burn this day! The player aims down their sights at Wehrmacht infantry in the distance. There is an 88 firing at the T-34s. Reznov: First 88...southwest! Fire the flamethrower! Incinerate them! Get moving! Infantry transport! Straight ahead! The player destroys the 88. Reznov: Ha! The first of many, my friend! The T-34 moves forward. Reznov: Second 88 on the hill!... Southwest! When the second 88 is destroyed. Reznov: Two down! When tanks appear, Reznov will say one of these lines: Reznov: Enemy tanks!/ German armor!/ Another tank! When towers are in view, Reznov will say one of these lines: Reznov: Bring down those towers!/ Panzerschreck! In the tower!/ Take down that tower! After saying a line about a tank or a tower, he will say one of these lines depending on where the tank or tower is: Reznov: Straight ahead!/ Behind us!/ To the right!/ Right of us!/ Turn right!/ To the left!/ Hard left! Occasionally, when a tank or a tower is taken out, he will say one of these lines. Reznov: Ha ha!/ Direct hit!/ Dasvidanya! (Goodbye!)/ Destroyed!/ Good Aim!/ Dasvidanya, scum! Commissar: Show...No...Mercy! When a tank is in front of the T-34, Reznov will say one of these lines. Reznov: Fire!/ Fire now!!!/ Annihilate it!/ Shoot!!!/ Blow it to pieces! If the player does not move fast enough or does not move at all. Reznov: Get us out of here!/ We could be burning Germans right now!/ Hurry, Dimitri!/ What are you waiting for?!/ Finish them!/ Don't just sit here, Dimitri!/ Move! The last two Flak 88s soon appear in the distance. The first one is taken out. Reznov: Only one left! After the second 88 is destroyed. Reznov: Excellent work, Dimitri! Commissar: Attention, comrades! Push forward and obliterate the Fascist radio tower. Reznov: Onward! Follow the road to the northwest! The T-34 goes northwest. Reznov: Radio tower to the north! The T-34 goes north and destroys the radio tower. Reznov: Good work, Dimitri, there will be no cry for reinforcements! Enough talk. We must push forward to the train station! The T-34 goes up a road. Reznov: There... We will prepare for the final push to the train station. The T-34 comes across a small Wehrmacht base. Commissar: The train station is within our grasp! As our planes rain death from above, crush their final positions! Red Army planes bomb the base. The player clears the entire base of Wehrmacht soldiers and moves to the other end of the base, pulling up to where a train is waiting for them. Commissar: Comrades! A great victory is ours! On to Berlin!!! Ura!!!! The scene changes to Dimitri in a line-up with other Red Army soldiers, preparing to board a train. Reznov is in front of him, talking to another soldier. Reznov: Fortune smiles on us! In Berlin, the Germans will truly see what they have unleashed! In the midst of all the blood, the bullets and the dead... I found that an old friend was still very much alive... Dimitri Petrenko! I saw this man cheat death... Time after time at the siege of Stalingrad. Meanwhile, some of Russian Soliders, including Chernov, will have their own conversations. Russian Soldier 1: I killed at least twenty, three of them with my bare hands! Russian Soldier 2: Liar! When we were knee deep in blood, you were crawling on your belly! You're lucky the commissar was not around. He would have you shot for cowardice! Russian Soldier 1: What about brave Chernov, huh? How many did you kill? Three? Two? Ha! Chernov: I wasn't counting. Russian soldier 2: Were you firing? Hahahahaha! Reznov enters the train and helps Dimitri up. Reznov: As long as HE lives, the heart of this army cannot be broken. He makes us all proud. Reznov smiles, and the train engine is heard starting. The level ends.